Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Danny's Aunt Marge is picking him up, and dragging them both to England to see his British family he barely knew he had. When something happens to her, what will happen to Danny? Post-PP. That means whole world knows his secret.
1. Aunt Marge

**My first fanfic! Yay! **

**(A/N 2) This was too short the first time, so I'm reposting it. **

**(A/N 3) And now I'm reposting it again because Maddie's dialogue had issues. And so did Danny's.**

**Hornswaggler - I like editor-like rants. Unless the responses bug me enough to want to fix it, I'm likely to ignore them, which is why I didn't decide to go back and fix this stuff before. Thanks for the advice!**

Disclaimer: I'm fairly sure that Butch Hartman is not female. I am equally confident that JK Rowling is not American. Therefore, I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 1

Aunt Marge

**Danny's POV**

"Danny!" my mother, Maddie, called.

"Coming!" I called back. I got up, went out my bedroom door, and down the stairs.

Looking up, I saw Dad enthusiastically greeting his sister. Aunt Marge. I groaned.

"Is she staying over?" I asked, gesturing toward Marge, frowing.

"No." said Maddie. "She's coming to take you back to Britain so you can see your cousin Dudley! I'm sure you'll have fun, sweetie!"

I groaned again, louder. I did _not _want to go _anywhere _with my aunt. She hated me. I hated her. Need I say more? "How long? And _WHY?_"

"She hasn't said how long, so we gave her permission for up to two weeks, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Petunia insisted that there was another... unusual boy to keep one of you company. She didn't say anything else, like why you would be separate. Perhaps you might not get along with Dudley. We'll take care of the ghost attacks for you, so don't worry about the town. It's not for long, after all. Won't it be nice to not handle the ghost attacks for a while? Well, go get packed, Danny! You're leaving tonight!" said Maddie, determinately oblivious to her son's discomfort.

"Mom..." I groaned, grasping on my one good argument. "I WON'T get a break from ghost attacks! _They follow me!_ Everywhere! I. Will. Not. Escape. From. Ghost. Attacks. No. Matter. Where. I. Go!"

"Well, you still have to go. Go pack. Now."

I muttered under my breath, then went and packed normal stuff. I also packed the thermos and a modified specter deflector – I had no idea if there were more ghosts in Britain, but even if there weren't, some ghosts follow me wherever I go. The Box Ghost, for instance. And Skulker. And... ah, who am I kidding. Practically all the minor, sentient ghosts such as Spectra, Desiree, Bertrand, and Technus follow me somehow. At least Amity Park will get less property damage. Although... why am I still contemplating this? Either way, ghost attacks were almost certain. The specter deflector was modified by Tucker to recognize and ignore my ecto signature. That way, I could wear it without getting shocked, but other ghosts _would _get zapped. I could also give it to someone else without worrying about them harming me just by touching me.

I went downstairs, said bye, promised to write, and followed Marge into her car, where she drove us to the airport.

We flew from Amity Park , Oregon, to Portland, Maine. Where a ghost attacked. Urg. I slipped away, knowing Marge wouldn't approve, and transformed in the bathroom out of habit. I flew over to where the ghost was, above the baggage check. Where there were, you guessed it, boxes. And who always accompanies boxes? The Box Ghost. He was scaring people by throwing around the suitcases. Obviously, there weren't too many ghosts here. Though they did recognize me, big surprise, after the Disasteroid.

Being sarcastic here, people!

In a hurry to get back to Aunt Marge before she noticed my absence, I quickly sucked him into the Thermos after freezing him in midair, no banter involved. No time for that. I hurried back to Aunt Marge, who for some strange reason hadn't noticed my absence.

We flew from there to England. Little Whinging, to be exact. A town even smaller than Amity Park. I didn't even know that was possible.

No ghosts attacked here, so we made it through in peace. From the airport, we were picked up by my uncle, who glared at me (He had learned my secret with the rest of the world. Of course.) and drove us to his house. I spent a large portion of the travel time trying not to get bitten by Ripper. The rest was spent fuming at Vernon (I heard Marge call him that) for spouting negative insults to irregular things in general, which were probably directed at me, since, as a scientific impossibility, I was the definition of abnormal. We entered his house once we got there.

We were greeted by a horsey woman in a salmon pink cocktail dress, who discretely glared at me for a moment, with a fat boy on a couch in a suit, staring at a television. Just as I was about to go a little backward to let Vernon and Marge pass through before I did, off-put by their friendly attitude toward Aunt Marge and cold attitude toward me, a boy who looked about thirteen poked his head around the door, probably to see what I looked like, I thought. After all, I hadn't seen any of my British family before now. Even if they had seen me. He looked downright cold toward my aunt, which was invitation enough for me. I smiled slightly. At least I wasn't the only one in this house who hated Marge.

I walked in, following my highly unlikable aunt.

**Please R&R! **

**(A/N 2) Nothing new happens, but it's a little longer!**

**(A/N 3) Now it's a lot longer, with fewer... issues! By the way... NEW: I'm changing people who know his secret! Nearly everybody does! That makes fewer issues! Now I can... nevermind. See next chapter for that, it's late enough maybe it'll be done by the time you see this. Yay! Longish chapter! Fewer switches of POV! Less OOCness! BTW, I'm throwing the story completely off balance, so you'll want to reread it. I'll put that here and at the beginning of the chapter I'll write once I'm done with my rewrite.**


	2. Harry Potter meets Danny Fenton

**Whoo! Already had this mostly written, so I figured that I would put up the second chapter. I just extended it about 500 words.**

**(A/N 2) Not doing the reviewed section anymore. This chapter is COMPLETELY redone. Read it, or else you will be dreadfully confused. As mentioned in the last chapter, the world does know. I changed my mind, this made it flow better. Wizarding world included, but they don't know certain things, like that his ghost form is solid. This includes Harry. Also, Maddie and the others are perfectly aware that so many ghosts follow Danny.**

Disclaimer: I do not not not own Danny Phantom and I do not not not not not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry Potter meets Danny Fenton

"You, boys!" barked my Uncle Vernon. "Get the suitcases, bring them up to the guest room."

Only to happy to comply, I grabbed mine and one of Marge's suitcases and started to haul them up the stairs, glad for an excuse to get away- in only for a minute. The black-haired boy next to me seemed to be thinking along similar lines.

"Hi." I started. "What's your name? Aunt Marge only mentioned Dudley. Well, and you, but she didn't say your name."

"I'm Harry." He said. "Harry Potter. I know you, of course. Danny Fenton, nice to meet you."

I decided not to ask about his different last name. "That's me. Nice to see someone here besides me hates dear Auntie Marge."

He grinned, possibly thinking the same thing. We finished moving the suitcases and went back downstairs.

They had apparently gotten through greetings by the time we got downstairs, as they were seated on the couch, talking about schools.

As Aunt Marge spotted Harry, she made this apparent by asking, "Where is it that you send Harry, again, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's." said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

I snorted. I knew he was lying. As a ghost, my senses were heightened. I can see as well as a hawk, have a sense of touch as sensitive as if I was made of whiskers, and, most importantly, can hear a person's heartbeat from three yards away. It sped up when they lied, so he was a human lie detector, pretty much.

I leaned over. "Where do you actually go? I can tell he's lying."

He looked at me, probably surprised that I could tell Vernon was lying. "Hogwarts." He jumped and looked guilty, like he shouldn't have said that.

He wasn't lying. "Where's that? Is it a special school?"

"I take a train to it. In other words, I have no idea where it is. It's a special school, but that's all I can say." He looked nervous, and I recognized his behavior from how I acted before the world discovered my secret,whenever someone questioned me and got too close to my secret. I nodded, simply stowing away the information.

He looked away, looking happy about the silence. He listened to Marge drone on about random monotonous things, and we soon got bored. After a quick dinner of no events, me and Harry went up to the small bedroom where he always slept and where I would sleep temporarily. We talked about random stuff for a while, he asked me a few questions, which I answered, and I asked him a few questions, which he evaded and countered. Eventually he fell asleep, at which point I went into the bathroom (again, out of habit) and transformed. I quickly went invisible and intangible (no need to get caught wandering, right?) and wandered around the house, exploring every inch. Even the closet under the stairs.

Speaking of said closet, I wandered into the closet by mistake. What I saw amazed me. I became tangible, though remained invisible, and picked up a few items. I picked up a broomstick labeled the _Nimbus 2000._ I wondered what was so good about a broomstick. Then, I looked at a few other things. They looked like a wizard wannabe's kit. I exited the cupboard and wandered some more. I was just finishing, rising up through the floor, when I noticed something _in the floor. _I became partly tangible, curiosity getting the better of me, and picked it up, making it intangible with me and rising the rest of the way. As a ghost I had excellent night vision. Harry wasn't disturbed by my eerie glow, but that was because I was invisible. To supress the flash of light I tranformed in the wall, then sat on my temporary bed and looked at the book.

_1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi._

Odd. I looked in the genre classification, fully expecting fiction.

School textbook. I quietly gasped in surprise. Was magic real?

I checked beneath the floorboards intangibly. I pulled up other books, too.

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. _School textbook.

_A History of Magic. _School textbook.

_Beginner's Transfiguration. _School textbook.

I took a breath. Ok. Think. Magic isn't really that much less believable than ghosts, right? It could easily be believable. I looked at Harry. So there was more to him than meets the eye. He must be a wizard. Or perhaps a wizard-in-training. I looked in some of the textbooks. They interested me, but eventually I fell asleep, after putting the books back carefully. He didn't need to know that I knew.

**R&R. Yes, this is way different, and in my opinion, far more IC. And, this is also so it for the night! Well, it's past midnight, so that should tell you why. I'm going to rewatch some DP episodes so that I get my mind less on other people's interpretations and more on mine straight from the show. So, see ya later! I'll try to fix the other two tomorrow, then work on the new chapter. I basically write when I feel like it. Sometimes, feeling like it takes a while, but once I start I'll write for quite a while. Unless I'm interrupted. Which happens a lot. I'll stop rambling now.**


	3. Marge the Balloon

**Hahaha! This is fun! Updating! Yay! By the way, when Danny gets really angry, I figured the room probably gets really cold 'cause of his ice powers. I chose to use his ice powers 'cause they fit him really well, instead of the usual 'scary eyes'. Like Harry accidentally makes things explode and stuff like that.**

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Marge the Balloon

I woke up early and wandered around some more, as it was early. I went outside and flew, then came back not long before Harry woke up. As he woke, and saw me awake and dressed, he nodded to me in morning greeting and went to get ready. He finished and we both realized it was time for breakfast almost simultaneously.

We hurried downstairs and sat at the table. Harry was staring at his plate as if he wanted to kill it as Marge droned on about bad blood and such. I glared at her, wishing I could ectoblast the mouth off of her. Suddenly, her wine glass shattered in her hand. I grinned at Harry, who smiled nervously back. I grinned wider at her mildly surprised expression. Silence ensued. Then, at dessert, Marge continued on.

She burped, having had quite a lot of wine and brandy. "Pardon me. But I do love a good sized boy," she went on, "You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon…."

"Now this one here…" she gestured at Harry, who glared for a second. "and this one…" she gestured at me now, and I glared at her full-on, unafraid of any consequence. They couldn't trap me. I could just walk right out of it, literally.

"Those two've got a mean, runty look about them. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred." I clenched my hands and, in my temper, the temperature in the room dropped more than a few degrees. Harry looked at me, figuring I was the source. I nodded at him discretely. Uncle Vernon, who had been told of his secret and promptly told Petunia, also glared at me, along with Aunt Petunia. Aunt Marge didn't know though, so she just continued on after Uncle Vernon said harshly, "No funny business from either of you, you hear that, boys?"

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying before. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" – She patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one – "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a rastral and he is the result in front of us. The same with my brother, another horrible egg, ran off with another ghost hunter and here is another horrible result." The temperature dropped further. Dudley shivered with cold. The water in some of the glasses started to freeze.

"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth. "You never told me what he did?"

"He – didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed." I smirked as his heart rate skyrocketed.

"What are you smirking at, boy?" He demanded of me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said unhurriedly. "Nothing at all."

He flushed angrily, not believing me a bit. He reached for my head, probably to smack me. He tried to strike me. Keyword, 'tried'. Almost as soon as it was in motion, I grabbed it. I pushed it back toward him, released it, and narrowed my eyes.

"Boy!" Aunt Marge said angrily. "You ungrateful children! Little liars! You are insolent, ungrateful little-"

But Marge suddenly stopped speaking, as though words failed her. She seemed to be swelling with anger. But the swelling didn't stop. Her face, her hands, her entire body swelled up until she was the shape of a balloon, then floated up. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, who looked innocently back. Vernon turned and jumped, trying to bring Marge back down. He turned to me and Harry.

"You!" he roared at Harry. "Change her back!" he turned to me. "You!" he roared. "Go get her!"

"But, Uncle Vernon, you didn't want me to use my ghost powers while I'm here. You forbade it." I smiled.

"And I can't use magic on purpose. It's not allowed." Said Harry, grinning.

"BOY! GHOST! FIX HER!" he yelled angrily. I looked back, unfazed. It's not like he could hurt me, even if he tried for a million years. Then I fully registered what he said. He had called me a ghost. As in full ghost. My eyes glowed green and the temperature dropped further. The various metals started to frost over from the cold.

Then, Harry realized something. He didn't say anything, but his pulse sped up with fright and he looked panicked. He went upstairs, quickly packing his stuff. I followed invisibly and packed the little I had unpacked. Invisibly, I followed as he went out the door, ignoring his aunt and uncle. I followed him down several streets before he sat on a brick wall, thinking. Then, he suddenly started to hyperventilate. He looked around frantically, as if expecting an attack. He then stopped hyperventilating, looking at his wand, as if thinking of a spell to cast. Then, something made him look behind him. He held up his wand and muttered something I could just make out: "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up.

The light revealed an extremely large dog that I had already been able to make out. Clearly, though, Harry had not been expecting it. He stepped backward, tripped on his trunk, fell over, flung out his hand, and then rolled onto the pavement just in time to avoid getting crushed by purple, triple-decker bus withe gold lettering on the side. _The Knight Bus. _

Then, a man in a purple uniform jumped out and started talking loudly, then he noticed Harry on the ground. I flew down, making sure my ice powers were under control so that they did not notice. Harry got on the bus, gave the man some odd money, then lied, saying his name was Neville Longbottom. I stayed out of the bus, instead flying along above it. For a bus, it was fast, but if I wanted I could have easily outpaced it. Then, it sped up by a lot, and somehow we wound up in London. I was too busy flying after it's crazy swerving route to pay attention to how we got there. Harry got off and entered a pub. _The Leaky Cauldron. _

Once there, Harry was greeted by a man wearing a bowler's hat.

"There you are, Harry!" he said.

"Minister!" He said nervously, looking as if he expected to be punished.

"Come, Harry." The minister said after a brief argument over whether or not Harry was actually Neville Longbottom. I snickered. Then he led him into the pub. Harry looked nervous. They went into a private area and sat down. I followed them. Cornelius Fudge, as I learned his name was, was the Minister of Magic. No wonder Harry looked nervous, at least until he said Harry was not expelled and the damage had been smoothed over, at which point he relaxed slightly. The Minister said Harry was to not venture into the Muggle world, then left.

I looked around to make sure that no one was around then I went down and rented a room near Harry's so I could stay somewhere - and hopefully find out where Harry was going. I fell asleep on the bed in the room.

The next morning, I got up, went to get some breakfast, then wandered around a little more, in my ghost form. Phasing through a brick wall in an alley, I was met with something I hadn't expected.

I had been expecting the other side of a normal brick wall, as in, a room or another alley.

This was not the other side of a normal brick wall.

The other side of this brick wall was full of color, movement... magic.

I saw a street sign nearby.

This... was Diagon Alley.

**Yay! He's at Diagon Alley now! Hope you like it! ****R&R!**


	4. The Hogwarts Letter

**This story is spinning out of control! This going to go in a completely different direction as to what I intended at first, but nothing will change from the previous chapters, K?**

**A/N 2: Sorry if you saw this from before. I tried to post it from my iPod Touch and it worked. Sort of. It came out as one huge paragraph if you didn't already see that.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Not even Technus. Aw.

* * *

Chapter 4

Diagon Alley

I looked left and right. I looked behind me, too, as the bricks closed themselves. I went forward. I decided not to go into any shops, just Gringotts, where I exchanged some money.

A few days later, I received a Hogwarts letter. I grinned and looked at the materials list.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Fenton/Phantom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as Dumbledore has been informed by a close friend that your ghost powers include mild magic. You will be accepted into Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Divination. In addition, if you will, it would be appreciated if you kept an eye on a certain Mr. Potter. Your presence and also your alternate identity will be announced at Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

* * *

I stared at the paper.

"This is way too weird." I said quietly.

I continued on, reading the required materials.

* * *

UNIFORM

You will require:

Three sets of plain black work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring a cat, owl, or toad.

* * *

I looked at it for a moment, them grinned hugely. I was going to Hogwarts.

"Well," I said to myself. "Better go get my stuff, then."

I went around. First, I went to the Apothecary and I got a set of scales, the phials, and some basic potions ingredients. Then, I went to Madam Malkin's and I got some robes. I skipped the winter cloak, though - ghosts were practically immune to getting cold, even when it was in the negatives. Once outside, we saw a scrawny blond boy flanked by two much larger boys outside. The blond sneered at me.

"Who are you? Not that I care, but you look too tall to be a first year, but I haven't seen you face around here." I stepped forward.

"Danny. Danny Fenton, or Phantom if you prefer. And who might you be?" He quickly recovered from his mild surprise at my introduction of two separate last names.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And I doubt you are. An American accent and a slight resemblance does not a Danny Phantom make." He did not offer to shake my hand, and neither did I. I did not like this boy.

I smirked and asked if he wanted me to prove it. He smirked in response. I iced his shoes to the pavement. His mouth fell open as I headed toward Flourish & Blotts.

Once inside, I asked for one Monster Book of Monsters after I had gathered all of my other books. His face fell and he went to get it. He handed it gingerly to me and as soon as it left his hands it slammed shut on mine. I phased them out discreetly and, on a hunch, stroked the book's spine, which, oddly enough, instantly calmed it down and it fell open. I looked at it for a moment, then I closed it and set it down, where it stayed.

Then, I went to an ink shop, where I picked out some parchment that changed from coal black to snow white every thirty seconds, and some ink that changed from ice blue to acid green every thirty seconds. I made a mental note that, by some strange coincidence, the black and blue were there at the same time, as were the white and green. I grinned (again).

They finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron. A few days later, which I noticed Harry spent partially staring at a broomstick called the Firebolt. (I looked at it's top speed {150 mph} and was unimpressed. I could go over two hundred miles per hour.), Harry went down the steps to go back and stare at that broomstick, when a couple of voices shouted,

"Harry! HARRY!" He started and looked over. I followed his gaze and saw a redheaded boy with freckles and a girl with bushy brown hair. He hurried forward and the redhead started ranting about how many places they'd looked for him, sounding a lot like Tucker. I let them talk for a while, both sides asking and answering questions.

Finally I came forward, and they stopped talking and looked at me.

"What are you _doing _here?" Harry demanded.

I grinned and showed him my letter, which made his mouth fall open as he passed it to Hermione.

"Who's he?" asked the redhead. Harry gestured for me to get closer. I sat down slightly apart from them, keeping all three in sight.

"His name's Danny Fenton."

"Or Phantom." I added.

The girl looked curious. "Why do you have two last names?" she asked. Then she looked down at the letter. "Oh. I'm Hermione." she added. "And he's Ron. I suppose you already met Harry."

I nodded. "I have, and I've got two last names because I was, effectively, two separate people from when I turned fourteen to about three months ago. There was an accident two days after I turned fourteen and it turned me into a part-ghost."

I tried to shake hands with Ron.

Ron objected. "No way! Trying to shake hands with a ghost is pointless, plus it feels like plunging it into a pail of icy water!"

"No, ghosts can shake hands just fine, unless it is intangible."

"Exactly!"

"Ghosts are _not _always intangible, you know, just we can be doesn't mean we're stuck that way."

"Yes it does!"

I grabbed his hand to prove my point. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible. Name one thing you think is impossible and I'll tell you a way it's possible."

He though for a moment. Then he brightened. "It's impossible to be alive and dead at the same time! Ha, find a way that's possible, Mr. Anything's Possible!"

My mouth fell open. He had chosen the one thing that I barely had to move to prove as possible. I turned to Harry. "He had no idea what I am, does he?"

"None."

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. He yelped, "Bloody hell! HE'S alive AND dead? At the same time?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that's what I just said, Ron. He's half ghost, half human, as any reader of newpapers knows."

"Hey, I don't read the paper, so you can't blame me for that!"

They bickered for a bit before we settled into a session of Q&A. I only refused to answer one. "Which ghost was the most difficult to battle?" That was Dan, but I really, really did NOT want to relive that. Suddenly, Ron realized something.

"Oh, Danny, I want to introduce you to my family. They'll want to meet you, you sound as famous as Harry."


	5. The Weasleys and Platform 9 34

**Hey, if you haven't already, go back and reread the first four chapters, 'cause this is now taking a very different direction and has a very different start! You will be dreadfully confused if you don't! You have been warned!**

Chapter 5

The Weasleys and Platform 9 3/4

I followed Ron down as he lead us to a group of redheads. There was a man, a woman, a young girl, a pair of twins, and an older boy.

"Hi." Harry greeted them as he sat down at a nearby table.

"Hello. Who is this?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"This is Danny Fenton, or as he consistently adds when introduced, Phantom." Ron announced.

"Why... oh! You're that muggle ghost boy who... oh, yes, I remember now. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fenton, or do you prefer Phantom?" she said, shaking my hand.

"What are you, Ron, a magnet for famous heroes of whole worlds?" Ginny added in her two cents, rolling her eyes.

Ron shrugged, grinning slightly. "Seems like it. Most people don't ever meet one, our family meets two. Weird, huh?"

Ron now turned to me, gesturing for me to approach. "Danny, this is my mom, Molly; my dad, Arthur; my little sister, Ginny; my older brother, Percy; and the twins, Fred and George." He pointed to each as he said their names.

"Hello." I said, slightly shyly.

"Well, come on then. Come meet them and learn something besides our names." Mrs. Weasley added. I laughed and went to sit nearby. I listened as Mrs. Weasley suddenly turned to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, have you heard the good news?" She pointed to Percy's chest, where there was a silver badge thing. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said happily.

"And last." muttered one of the twins. Fred, I think.

"I don't doubt that." Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I noticed they haven't made you two prefects."

"What would we want to be prefects for? It'd take all the fun out of life." said one of the twins, horrified. George, I'm pretty sure.

After a little more arguing, Percy announced that he was going to go change for dinner. I distinctly heard George murmur to Harry that they had tried to shut him in a pyramid. I snickered. Maybe I could find some excuse to shut Plasmius in a ghost-proof pyramid. I grinned at the image. Of course, that would require Plasmius to not be in outer space...

Dinner was fun. They ate through five delicious courses, with Mrs. Weasley fussing over Harry and Danny, saying they were far too thin and stuffing as much food down their throats as she could. Danny rolled his eyes. "Does she always do this to you?" he asked Harry quietly. He nodded.

I chatted with Percy, who talked about very boring things, so after a while I shook off the conversation and talked to the twins instead. I also listened while Ginny described the Hogwarts ghosts. She said that they were permanently intangible and had no color at all. I frowned. "Weird. _All _the ghosts back home are generally tangible, and most always have color. Except when they are invisible, but that really doesn't count. The only ghost with no color is Poindexter." Then, we just chatted some more. Harry, later on, explained the earlier 'famous hero magnet' comment Ginny had made, explaining his own position within the Wizard world. I nodded, understanding well.

Hermione was interested, so I told her about a few more of my ghost fights, before Mr. Weasley broke me away from that conversation to inquire about muggles and their things.

After that subject died out, I told Fred and George about a few of the pranks I played. They laughed pretty loudly when I told them about the teddy-bear incident.

After a while, dinner was over. I passed Mr. Wealey the letter I had gotten and he told me I could follow them to the Hogwarts Express. I thanked him, then asked how they were getting there.

"The Ministry is sending some cars."

"What for?" asked Percy.

"For you, Perce." said George. "And there'll be little flags on the winshields, labeled HB..."

"For Huge Bighead." completed Fred.

That night, Danny called his parents and explained the situation.

"Mom, Dad, I've been accepted into a special school. Don't laugh at me when you hear what it teaches, and believe me, it's true."

"Why wouldn't we? And why can't you keep going to school over here? And what does it teach?"

"The school's name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Does that answer your question? And it's a boarding school."

"Oh... that does make a difference."

After quite a bit of explaining, debating, and persuasion he finally got a: "As long as you keep safe, and you're back by the end of the year... I suppose it could be OK." from his parents.

"Awesome! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Be careful."

The next day, all was chaos as they finished packing. I, having packed the previous night, was luckily not in the middle of it for once. That is, until the Box Ghost (who followed me! Ugh!) got involved. Then, not only was everyone trying to pack, but the Box Ghost was shouting and throwing boxes around. Then, he spotted me.

"Youuuuuu! It is the halfa who traps the great Box Ghost in the cylindrical container! Beware, for I am the Box Ghost, and your cylindrical containment device cannot hold me!" he yelled. The chaos stopped for a moment as he was stared at.

"Box Ghost, it's called the Fenton Thermos, and I've caught you in it so many times it's not even funny anymore... like now!" I shouted back, sucking him to the 'cylindrical container', A.K.A. the Fenton Thermos. The chaos resumed.

Everyone finished packing just as the ministry cars pulled up. Hermione and Ron were arguing about her cat and his rat. On the way out, I figured I'd want something to do, so I snagged a newspaper after putting my luggage into one of the cars. Instead of just cramming into one of said vehicles, however, I opted instead to fly above them. The going was slow, so Danny read a little of the paper while he flew. It did not distract him much, he only needed to glance down every so often to make sure that he was still trailing the cars.

In doing so, he learned of a specific threat to Harry's safety: Sirius Black. He had, apparently, killed thirteen people with one curse. Danny scanned the paper, taking in as much information as he could. He was still horrified at the idea of killing people. Dumbledore had asked him to watch over Harry, so that was what he intended to do.

They finally arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. Danny watched as, one by one, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione vanished through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. They had instructed him beforehand, so he wasn't surprised. And long months of vanishing through walls he wasn't even supposed to be able to vanish through instantly eliminated any awkwardness that may have occured.

He burst through the other side, carrying his stuff, and looked at the train, the Hogwarts Express. He looked up at the Platform Number.

Platform 9 3/4.

**Let me know if you thought that the Weasleys were OOC! I thought they were fine, but still. Please R&R!**


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**Yes, I do realize I am skipping a lot of stuff about Sirius. And I also realize I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. At least, I think I did. By the way, for those wondering why Danny is in the same year as Harry even though he's a year older, it's because Dumbledore wants him to keep an eye on Harry better. Also, I meant to put this in chapter 4, but a cyber candy bar to anyone who can guess the identity of Dumbledore's 'friend'.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! *Searches expectantly, albeit vainly, for Desiree*

Alright... now for Harry Potter... _Harryis Pottercus Ownius! *_Brandishes Wand* *Waits for something to happen*

O-kay... guess I don't, and never will, own either.

* * *

Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 6

The Hogwarts Express

I looked around at the sea of unfamiliar faces. I looked down to check that I was in my less conspicuous human form. I was, so I continued forward and followed Harry onto the Hogwarts Express. Together, we searched for a carriage until we found one with only one person in it.

Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione, "I need to talk to you two in private."

"Go away, Ginny." said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice. Why doesn't Danny have to go?"

"Because he can just go invisible and intangible and follow us anyway. In other words, we pretty much can't successfully make him go away."

I nodded, satisfied with his appraisal, because that's pretty much exactly what would happen.

Ginny huffed and stalked off. We went into the compartment. Ron nodded at the man in the corner.

"Who d'you reckon he is?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin." replied Hermione instantly.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case." replied Hermione, pointing.

"I wonder what he teaches." said Ron.

"Isn't it obvious? DADA, the only vacancy."

"Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off."

Later, Harry whispered something to his friends about something he overheard between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I was listening, but pretending not to be.

After the conversation was finished, Ron noticed a high-pitched whistling noise that was coming from Harry's trunk. I had noticed this for a while, but had ignored it. But, once Harry's trunk was opened, I had to cover my unusually sensitive ears. They gave me funny looks, then put it away after a little discussion.

A while later, after several arguments and conversations, the lunch trolley came by. I still had exchanged money, so I bought some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Cauldron Cakes. Harry and Hermione debated for a second whether or not to wake Professor Lupin, but decided not to.

I tried out the Every Flavor Beans. I bit into a bright green one, expecting lime or something.

I blinked. "Huh. Never tasted ectoplasm before, but I'm pretty sure this is it." Then I thought a little more about that. "Ew. They have ghost blood flavor. That's disgusting."

"Can't be worse than earwax flavor." I cringed at the idea.

"True. But, now I know what my nonhuman blood tastes like. That's vaguely disturbing." **(A/N I would find that disturbing, anyway.)**

"I guess."

And that pretty much ended our discussion of the Beans involving ectoplasm.

Not long afterward, a person I did not want to see entered the compartment. Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Hello Freak, Potter, Mudblood, Weasley."

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up quickly and I gave Malfoy the scary eyes. Lupin snorted in his sleep.

Malfoy took a step back and asked, "Who's that?"

"New professor. What was it that you were saying, Malfoy?"

He narrowed his eyes, then turned and left.

Quite a while later, the train slowed to a halt.

"Great," said Ron, going carefully past Lupin to look out the window. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."

"We can't be there yet." said Hermione. "It's too early."

"Then why're we stopped?"

Then, the lights went out. There was a brief scuffle, then I lit up my hand to get some light into the compartment, albeit eerie green light.

"I think people are coming aboard, somethings moving around out there."

The compartment door suddenly slid open as a boy came in.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi... I think I've heard of you... oh! You're Danny!"

Before we could shake hands, the door opened again and Ginny came in.

"Hello. Why is there light in here and nowhere else?" Then she followed the light to it's source and rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course. I forgot you didn't even need a wand to make light. What's going on?"

I answered. "We don't know, but we think someone's getting on."

Suddenly, Lupin woke with a start.

He sat up and looked around for a moment. He seemed to be surprised to be sharing a compartment with so many people, but also that two of those people should be famed. Then he said, "Stay where you are."

Before he could reach the door, the door slid open, revealing a floating cloaked figure. This disturbed me, because it hadn't set off my ghost sense, which meant it wasn't a ghost.

The thing drew a slow, rattling breath, and all the warmth was sucked out from around us, but I barely noticed that. What I did notice was the sudden feeling of despair that rose within me. Then my eyes closed and I fell backward. All was black, but I could hear things.

"Too weak to escape, and you're too late to save them." Dan's voice.

I heard the boilers heating further, the thermometer beginning to overload. I heard the steam escaping them, and myself, running, my feet pounding against them pavement. The repetitive pop of the rings around my waist refusing to allow me to go ghost.

My voice. "I can't go ghost!" My foot hitting a piece of rubble, my body hitting the ground as I screamed, "Noooooo!" And my real voice screamed it to. Then, the inevitable sound. The explosion.

"Danny! Danny!" Someone was shaking me. "Daniel, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Lupin. A little to the side, Ron had slapped Harry in the face to wake him up. The two of us exchanged a glance before clambering back up into our seats, blushing slightly.

I felt sick, but I ignored that.

"Are you two okay?" asked Lupin. We nodded.

"Who screamed?" asked Harry.

"You mean besides Danny? No one."

I looked away. Harry insisted, "But I heard screaming."

"Just screaming? Or a word?"

"Just screaming."

"So you were in a trance too."

"Yeah, I guess."

A loud snap made us all jump, especially me and Harry. We looked over and saw Lupin breaking a bar of chocolate into pieces. He handed me and Harry each some really big pieces.

"Eat it. It'll help." We took them but didn't eat them.

"What was that?" I asked, shuddering at the memory of the scene at the Nasty Burger. It was bad enough hearing it, but when I thought about it I could just picture the looks of despair and horror that had been on their faces.

"It was a dementor." said Lupin, now giving the others chocolate. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared. Lupin crumpled the empty wrapper and put it in his pocket. He looked up and saw that no one had bitten the chocolate.

"Eat." he repeated. "It'll help." Then he went to speak to the driver.

"I still don't get it." said Harry, wiping his forehead. My fear was making the entire compartment colder, and I was still rigid.

"Well - that thing- the dementor - stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see it's face) - and you and Danny -" said Hermione.

"I thought you were having a fit or something. You and Danny both sort of went rigid and slid off of your seats. You were twitching. Danny was lying still for a while, then he said something about not being able to go ghost, and then he started screaming, 'Nooo!' really loudly." said Ron. Danny shifted again.

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you and him, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand." said Hermione. "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something and a silvery thing shot out of the end of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."

"It was horrible." said Neville in a high-pitched voice. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in? In fact, it's still kinda cold in here."

Harry shot a glance at me. I blushed and said, "Sorry. My fault, but I'm not doing it on purpose." I focused on returning the temperature to normal. Neville looked kinda weirded out by this.

"It felt like I'd never be cheerful again..." muttered Ron. Ginny, huddled in a corner looking nearly as bad as Danny felt, gave a small sob.

"But didn't any of you... fall of your seats or anything?" said Harry questioningly. Ron shook his head and shot Harry and Danny uneasy glances.

"I think you and me were the only ones, Harry." I said hollowly.

Just then, Professor Lupin reentered. He smiled slightly. "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know."

Harry took a bite, and he started to look better. Then I took a bite. I hadn't had chocolate in a while, so the result was unexpected. I yelped, "Ack!" and dropped the chocolate. I felt warmer, from my fingers to my toes, but that is not a good thing for me. That's a bad thing. In short, that did _not _feel good at all. Maybe ghosts didn't react well to chocolate or something. **(A/N Cyber cookies to whoever can guess why he reacts badly to chocolate.) **Lupin looked at me oddly, then a look of realization crossed his face and he took the chocolate back.

"Sorry, Danny. That really didn't occur to me."

I shrugged and we went on in relative silence for the remainder of the train ride.

We pulled into Hogmeade and unloaded our stuff. Or at least, the stuff we had to take with us, which wasn't much.

"You all right, Harry? Danny?" asked Lupin.

"Fine." we muttered simultaneously. Actually, I still felt hot, like I had a slight fever, but that really didn't matter.

"Firs' years this way!" called a loud voice. Lupin told me I had to go with them, as I had to be sorted. I nodded and headed toward a tall, large man.

His name, apparently, was Hagrid. He and the Golden Trio talked for a bit, before he set off with the first years and me. We went into some boats and set off across the lake. I was in a boat with Hagrid, but I was the only one in that boat besides him.

I was looking forward to being sorted. _What house will I be in?_ I wondered.

* * *

**Yay, he's almost at Hogwarts! Plus, this is my longest chapter so far - over 2,000 words! Don't forget to R&R, and guess why Danny reacts badly with chocolate, and who Dumbledore's friend is! Again, please take the time to R&R!**


	7. Hogwarts

**Update spree! I am happy! And I am going to type and type and type and type! Also, I'm pretty sure I still have POV issues, so if you see some, could you please point them out? Thanks in advance. I'm also changing the timeline in the beginning, just a little. Don't point out that it's a little out of order 'cause it's only a little and I already know that. I also realize that it is kind of turning out to just be Danny's POV added in, but at some point I will add an extra layer to the story. Which will, admittedly, mostly be random ghost attacks. I really can't get enough of the ghost attacks.**

**Cyber cookies to:**

**Jiyle**

**Just Jiyle at the moment though. *Gives cookie*.**

Disclaimer: I'm bored of making disclaimers already, and I only made one today! I do not not not own DP or HP. But I do own the HP (highly proficient, if your school does proficiency grading) that I got on my test. Yay!

* * *

Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 7

Hogwarts

In the boat, Hagrid asked what I could do.

"Plenty," I said. "Want to see?" He nodded. I scooped up some water my hand and froze it. Then I showed it to him. He smiled, looking a little excited by the lump of ice. Then I said,

"I bet I could do most of the lake. Maybe not frozen solid, but definitely frozen over." He looked surprised.

We finished paddling across the lake and we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts. I gasped.

It looked a bit like the Fright Knight's castle, but it was even bigger than Pariah Dark's one. It was amazing. Breathtaking. As we docked at the other side, we went on into the Great Hall.

Upon entering, I saw a grayscale-style transparent ghost float along, then stopped dead (if you'll pardon the pun) to the great surprise of the first years and myself. Several walked through him accidentally and shivered with cold.

"Merlin's beard." he whispered. He was wearing something that looked very old, with a large ruff around his neck. "It's you. Danny Phantom." His eyes were wide. He stretched out his hand, smiling widely, and I shook it, to the surprise of those who saw. I had to turn my hand intangible to do it, though.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't think I know you."

He beamed. "Of course not, Danny, I wouldn't expect you to. However, I doubt there is a ghost in the Ghost Zone who hasn't heard of you after the Pariah Dark incident - thank you for that by the way - and then the Disasteroid! It's amazing, Danny Phantom, at Hogwarts! I must go tell the others!" And he floated hurriedly off. His return was announced by my ghost sense going haywire. He returned and introduced me to a rather large number of ghosts, all of whom were pleased to meet me. Apparently, the only ones not there were Professor Binns and Peeves. The first years stared, as well as the woman who had just entered.

The woman was introduced as Professor McGonagall. Once we were in there, we were taken in to be sorted. I waited nervously. Finally:

"Fenton, Daniel."

I came up, slightly nervous, aware that all eyes were on me. She put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_"Hm... oh, yes, the halfa. I've heard much about you, and everything is here in your head. Cleverness, cunning, and loyalty are all there, but they are all far outstripped by your courage. Better be... _GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled. That's where my friends were.

I went over to the table as the Gryffindors cheered loudly. Once the feast had started, Lupin came down and sidled up to us and quietly told me, Harry, and Hermione that we were to see Professor McGonagall now. We got up and followed him. He led us to an office, where Professor McGonagall and someone called Madam Pomfrey were.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, Fenton."

"I'm fine," insisted Harry, while I nodded in agreement. "I don't need anything -"

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at the two of them. "I suppose you two've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy." said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "They won't be the last to collapse. Yes, he's all clammy, but Mr. Fenton's just cold, which makes sense, I suppose. He's supposed to be cold. Terrible things, dementors, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate -"

"I'm not delicate!" me and Harry protested in unison.

"Of course you're not." said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, taking my pulse.

"What do they need?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Bed rest? Perhaps they should spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine! _We're both fine!" I exclaimed, not wanted to spend the night in a medical area. My voice shook only slightly, but Madam Pomfrey noticed.

"Harry may be fine, Daniel, but you are not. You should both at least have some chocolate." said Madam Pomfrey. She pulled out a bar.

"Professor Lupin already gave me some." said Harry.

"What about Daniel?" I was edging away from the bar of chocolate.

"That is a really bad idea. Chocolate reacts badly with me." I said, eying it warily.

"Very well, then. You may go."

We all headed back to the feast except Hermione, who stayed a few minutes longer.

First, Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood to say some words, which were mostly rules about Hogwarts, along with an explanation of my presence.

Getting back to the feast, I noticed Malfoy doing an impression of someone fainting. Heading to the Gryffindor table, several people were muttering and a few pointed to me and Harry. Had the story really spread that fast?

Annoyed, I concentrated on what was in front of me. We all stuffed ourselves, and then stuffed ourselves more as we moved on to dessert. I avoided anything with chocolate in it.

We had all eaten more than should be possible (except me, I wasn't too hungry), then the Headmaster stood and dismissed us.

We went to the Gryffindor common room, and I talked to a couple of ghosts, to odd looks, on the way.

Finally, we went to sleep after the long day.

* * *

**Yes, it is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but the last one was long for me. Please, R&R!**


	8. Lessons Part 1

**Update! Yes! Haha, PsychoticNari, you won't kill me now, right?**

**Cyber cake to:**

**Linzerj**

**Just Another Random**

**Just them, though. Keep guessing! Guesses end at chapter 10, when I will tell everyone my take on it! If you don't remember what _it _is, it's why Danny reacts badly to chocolate! Fairly obvious hint, it's something to do with his condition of half-ghost-ness! Also, nobody has tried to guess who Dumbledore's close friend is! I'll find some way to put it in the story later. Also, a large slice of quotes from Trelawney and Sir Cadogan are taken straight from the book, chapter six, Talons and Tea Leaves. One more thing. In the Divination scene, Danny is pretty OOC by being a lot more scornful than he ought to be. This is because I'm not making an effort to hide my own scorn for the subject, or at least the way Trelawney teaches it. So, don't get on my case about that.**

**By the way, a reviewer of Invader Phantom made me lose The Game! Everyone who read this message, congratulations, YOU LOST THE GAME PEOPLES! Their name was randomperson, but unfortunately anonymous, so... I posted it here!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. But, it's almost Christmas! XD jk.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Lessons Part 1

When me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Malfoy was doing an impression of someone fainting. Harry scowled. My eyes glowed faintly green.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. "Fenton! The dementors are coming, Fenton, Potter! _Woooo!_"

My eyes glowed a brighter green and the temperature dropped dramatically as the glowing green was replaced by icy blue, then returned to ectoplasmic green. Pansy shivered violently in her robes. So did Harry, Hermione, and Ron, so I made a conscious effort to warm the place back up with my limited fire powers. We continued onward, Pansy eying us warily, and plopped down into the Gryffindor table.

George passed down the schedules. He said, "New third year course schedules. What up with you, Harry, Danny?"

"Malfoy. Danny froze him, though. Not literally, unfortunately, but he was very... cold with him and Pansy." I chuckled.

"That's an understatement." I commented.

George looked up to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror. Again.

"Little git." he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were on our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet his pants." agreed Fred.

"I wasn't too happy myself." said George. "Horrible things, dementors."

Hermione was looking through her schedule. So was I, actually.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

Ron and Hermione proceeded to argue about the accuracy of her schedule.

Hagrid then came over. "All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "You four are in my firs' ever lesson! Bin up since five gettin' it all ready... Hope it's okay... Me, a teacher... hones'ly..."

He grinned and continued on to the staff table, swinging a polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a noticeable note of anxiety in his voice.

Just then, the hall began to empty as students headed to their lessons. I looked at my schedule. First was Divination at the top of the North Tower.

"It'll take us ten minutes to get there." said Ron.

We finished up and started to head to the North Tower. The journey through the castle to the North Tower was a long one.

"There's - got - to - be - a - shortcut." Ron panted.

"Ron, the only shortcut is probably to go straight there and up. That's probably about it." I stated, a little ahead.

"I think it's this way." stated Hermione, looking down one passageway.

"Can't be." said Ron. "That's south, see, you can see the lake through this window."

Harry was looking at the painting. I followed his gaze to see a fat, dapple-gray pony as it ambled onto the grass and began to graze, shortly followed by a short, squat knight. He appeared to have just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, spotting the foursome. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

He continued like this for some time, until he sat on the ground after his sword sank into the ground and he failed to get it back out. Harry used this to his advantage, asking if he knew the way to the North Tower.

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to have been forgotten. "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He clanked forward loudly, leading the way. We hurried along, following him. I glanced behind me to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione a little ways behind, panting. We climbed a set of spiraling steps and finally arrived.

"Farewell!" cried the knight. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, remember to call upon Sir Cadogan!"

Above us, there was a circular trapdoor with a bronze plaque on it. The plaque read,

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher." said Harry. "How are we supposed to get up there?" As if in answer to his question, the trapdoor opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. I yelped as I went intangible to avoid a collision with staircase, which had come down right on top of me. I shook my head and floated up through the staircase, solidifying as I dropped back onto it and proceeded up.

"After you." Ron said, nudging Harry after me.

We emerged in the strangest-looking classroom I had ever seen. It didn't even look like a normal classroom, more like a cross between an attic and an old tea shop. The rest of the class came up behind, whispering.

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, making me jump and whip around to face it.

"Welcome." it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

My immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, but I could see her in the first place. But, the others we surprised by her appearance.

"Sit, children, sit." she said, and they all awkwardly climbed into the various armchairs and poufs. The foursome all sat at the same table.

"Welcome to Divination class." said Trelawney. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye.

Nobody had anything to say to that. She continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all the magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field..."

I glanced, smiling, at Hermione, who looked startled at the prospect of a subject in which books would not be helpful.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future. It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy." she suddenly said to Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so." said Neville nervously.

"Don't be so sure." said Trelawney. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," She shot at Parvati Patil. "Beware a re-haired man." Parvati jumped, shot an uneasy look at Ron, and scooted away from him.

"In the second term," she continued. "we shall progress to the crystal ball - if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be interrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncment. I leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "This sounds like a load of trash. Only Clockwork himself can see the future. Well, him and anyone who he allows to visit his tower."

Then, she proceeded to instruct us on how to make tea leaves that can be read. I was having trouble taking this class seriously, and we hadn't even done anything yet.

Me and Hermione swapped tea leaves after we had done all we were instructed to do. Hermione did mine first. **(A/N I looked this omen up in an omen reader, so it isn't made up and would be accurate if it wasn't interpreted by Trelawney) **"Okay, so... I see a sort of dog shape..." At this, Trelawney swept over, took one look at the shape Hermione was pointing at, and gasped dramatically.

"Who's cup is this?" she asked.

I raised my hand slightly. "Mine."

She looked at me sadly, as if I had been sentenced to death by the dog-shape. "My boy... your cup contains... the Grim."

Nearly everyone in the class gasped. Me, Harry, Dean, and Lavender just looked confused.

"What's the Grim?" asked Harry.

She turned to me. "It is an omen... of death. Death is upon you, my boy." She looked back into the cup, she continued translating other omens. "The falcon... a deadly enemy." I rolled my eyes. I interrupted momentarily. "Multiple deadly enemies, actually." She looked at me, then turned back at the cup. "The club... an attack." I interrupted again. "What a surprise." She looked scandalized and continued. "The skull... danger in your path." Yet again, I broke in. "Isn't there always?" I rolled my eyes again. The cup didn't say anything I didn't already know. This was fortune-telling? "The serpent... spiteful enemies." Yet again, again, I said, "Tell me something I don't know." I am sorry, but seriously. Those could have been guessed by any one person who actually knew who I was. She looked slightly offended, but then continued. "My boy, the Grim is an omen of death or... deadness. The Grim is upon you. But only... halfway. You are half dead, my boy." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Ask any person who receives the newspaper in any way, shape, or form could tell you that. **(A/N I know that this is OOC for Danny, and possibly Trelawney, but I have great scorn for the subject of Divination worthy of Hermione.) **She regarded me, then said, "Forgive me, my boy, but I sense the smallest of auras around you." I raised my eyebrow. She must mean a Seeing aura, because in ghost form my ghostly aura was so strong it was actually visible. "You have next to no receptivity for seeing the future." To this, I added, "Unless Clockwork shows it to me. Then, the future is pretty clear, isn't it?"

"I think we will leave this here today." said Professor Trelawney. "Yes, pack your bags, now."

**Hey, people! This is a decent length chapter for me, and I really can't concentrate right now. The other lesson part will come soon. The first day was all going to be one chapter, but, I though I'd just leave it off here for now.**


	9. Lessons Part 2

**Just because I like their reviews because they are partially irrelevant and they guessed that I played The Game just from stuff I wrote, Cyber Sundae to:**

**randomperson**

**I lost the game. Twice! From reading the reviews of randomperson and PsychoticNari. If you play the game, I will give you a cyber sundae if you say so. But, you have to prove you play The Game by also saying the rules of The Game. I will also post a oneshot of The Game dedicated to the first ten people who say they play the game. SmileyFrozenWaffle13, if you are reading this, it does NOT include you. I know you personally! And stop reviewing your own stories! And yes, randomperson, this is going to go back and forth until the day either I stop posting or you stop reviewing. So let's just let it keep going, K? I like it, it's fun. Oh, and I agree with your second review. Shun the nonbeliever! Shuuuun! Well, shun from the dedicated oneshot, at least.**

**Cyber Candy Bar to:**

**Just Another Random**

**Silvertongue's Daughter**

**Cyber Cookies to:**

**... (Hey!)**

**Also, to auntiewho: Of COURSE I didn't base the Aunt character on you! And as for at the resturaunt, maybe it's the Lunch Lady! XD**

**On to the story, don't mind my ongoingness...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Lessons Part 2

Danny went to a few more uneventful classes, but nothing else particularly interesting happened until Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Gather round, gather round, class!" Hagrid called from right outside a sort of paddock. "Now, firs' thing you'll want to do is open yer books." Danny stroked the spine of his and it fell open. He looked up to wait for further instructions just as Malfoy demanded,

"How?"

"What?" said Hagrid.

"How are we supposed to open our books? All they do is try to bite our hands off."

Danny looked at him like he was crazy. It had seemed fairly obvious to him.

"Have- have none of you managed to open yer books?"

The entire class shook their heads, except for Danny, who raised his hand. "I have."

Hagrid looked disappointed. "Very well then. Danny, isn't it? Tell them how to open it."

"You stroke the spine." he said, loud and clear. They all looked at _him _like he was crazy, but did as they were told, looking astonished when the books relaxed and fell open in their hands.

The class went on. He brought out a Hippogriff - a half bird, half horse hybrid - and asked for volunteers to go forward. Harry offered. By Hagrid's instructions, he bowed, and then rode on the Hippogriff, named Buckbeak. Afterward, they went off, each paired with a hippogriff. Danny's seemed to like him, and as he patted his beak, he watched Malfoy. He cringed when Malfoy insulted the hippogriff he was with, Buckbeak. Buckbeak attacked, and Malfoy cried out,

"It's killed me! Look at me, I'm dying!"

"Yer not dying!" growled Hagrid, but he still picked up Malfoy, bridle style, and carried him to the castle. To the hospital wing, more specifically.

"Class dismissed!" he called.

Later on, the four of them visited Hagrid, after dark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were under the Invisibility Cloak, while Danny was just using his ghost powers. They talked with Hagrid for a while - being angry with Malfoy in the meantime - until Hagrid remembered they weren't supposed to be there and roared at them that they weren't to visit him after dark. They returned to the castle, slightly saddened. They went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the length, but I wanted to get this out today and it's difficult to concentrate when my sister insists on watching me, yet is allergic to being quiet. R&R!**


	10. The Boggart

**I lost The Game several times by reading the reviews from said fanfiction. That was a consequence I did not forsee.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Boggart

Malfoy didn't reappear in the classes until halfway through a double Potions session. He swaggered into the classroom as though he was the survivor of a horrible and deadly battle. Pansy simpered over him for a while, and then Snape told the class to settle down as Malfoy chose a place to sit, near me and Harry.

"Sir," called Malfoy. "I can't cut up these roots, sir. Because of my arm."

"Fenton." called Snape. "Cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

"There's nothing wrong with your arm." I hissed at Malfoy. He smirked in response.

I simply looked down and began to carefully cut the roots.

"And sir, I'll need my shrivelfig skinned."

"Potter, skin Malfoy's shrivelfig." he said to Harry.

Harry did so, angrily.

A few cauldrons away, Neville had done the potion more than a little wrong. It was supposed to be acid green. Instead it was a bright, florescent...

"Orange, Longbottom." said Snape, scooping some up and allowing it to spill back into the cauldron. "Tell me, does anything penetrate your thick skull? Can you not process the simple instructions of how many rat spleens or how much leech juice is required? What must I do to get this hammered into your head?"

Malfoy leaned across the table, leering at Harry. "Thinking of trying to catch Black yourself, Potter?"

"Yep, I sure am." said Harry sarcastically.

"Of course, if it was me, I would've done something long ago. I wouldn't be being a good boy and staying in the castle, I'd be out there, looking for him so that I could take care of him myself."

Snape called out, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; the potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's."

Apparently, despite Snape's instruction, Hermione had helped Neville fix his potion anyway. Some points were taken from Gryffindor (whatever(1)) and Neville's toad didn't die.

In the next class - DADA - a creature was rattling around in a wardrobe. Some people looked worried at this.

Professor Lupin came in and saw the worried students. "Nothing to worry about. There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this _was _something to worry about. I was indifferent, considering I had no idea what a boggart was.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." said Professor Lupin. "Boggarts transform into your worst fear."

I blanched at that. My worst fear. _Him_.

"What are you afraid of, Fenton?" taunted Malfoy. "Ghosts?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, difficult considering I would soon be facing him again.

Just then, the wardrobe shook and out came the boggart. Apparently, even at the distance I was away from it (for I was on the opposite side of the classroom) it took the form of _my _greatest fear.

Dan.

I yelled in shock and fright. I backed away, but Dan flew after me. Malfoy looked back and forth between us, finally making the connection.

"Ha! So you are afraid of ghosts!"

"Not just any ghost." I whispered. "He is more powerful than Pariah Dark himself."

"Hello, Danny." he said menacingly. "Surprised to see me? You will become me, you know. I'm inevitable."

"No!" I yelled. "I'll never become you!"

"Of course you will, Danny. It's only a matter of time."

I stumbled back a little, but planted myself between him and the others.

"Now that I'm out of that infernal thermos, what's to stop me from killing your family? Your friends? Not you. Maybe I can start with that little Goth girl."

"No! You'll never touch them!" I yelled, charging a powerful ectoblast.

Perhaps it was the sight of the destructive ectoblast I held in my hand that finally snapped Professor Lupin out of it.

He stepped forward. "Ridikulous!"

Dan vanished, becoming a floating white ball, to which Lupin said, "Ridikulous!" and it became a white balloon and deflated.

Then, feeding off of my fear, the boggart reformed into Dan.

"What's to stop you from becoming me? What makes you think you can change my past?"

"N-no. I promised." Everyone was behind me. I knew what was coming. I knew how I would respond. I shifted to put the last person, Professor Lupin, behind me.

"Ha ha ha! You are such a child. You promised?"

My eyes unfocused. I had known it was coming, but I couldn't stop it, or the response. I remembered those words. Dan... Dan had said them last time. Staring at Dan, I yelled,

"Yes, I PROMISED!" But it wasn't a yell. It was a wail. My Ghostly Wail. The hands of the other students snapped up to cover their ears, along with Professor Lupin.

It now seemed to dawn on some of the others just how scared I was. More scared than I had even let on. Lupin said the spell again as soon as the wail faded away, and the boggart finally vanished.

I was breathing hard from the energy and breath needed for the Wail, especially in human form. The other students were staring at me. I sank to the ground, anticipating questions.

And I was not disappointed.

"Who was he?"

"He was... me. More powerful than Pariah, he took over the world and he is be if I became corrupted by evil. I prevented that, but in his timeline, he destroyed the entire world."

"You mentioned Pariah Dark twice now. Who is he?"

"The King of all ghosts."

"You said something about a promise. What was that?"

"I promised my friends and family never to become evil. Never to become him."

Many questions later, the flow ended.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Lupin called at last.


	11. He Escapes

**I lost The Game several times by reading the reviews from said fanfiction. That was a consequence I did not forsee.**

**Ugh. Blockage. BLOCKAGE! E-vile writer's block!**

**Yeah, I've been like that, like, all day today. Wierdly wierd wierdness. I think it started from the conversation that ranged from fanfiction to stupid jokes to blood-sucking rubber arrows.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

He Escapes

A few weeks later, progress had been made. Harry was learning to fight off dementors, but this was caused mostly due to the grim defeat that was the first in which he had participated.

Clockwork watched this all from his tower. He was satisfied. Everything was as it should be. And, that being the case... he turned around to check to see if the final piece had fallen into place.

Dan's thermos was lying on it's side, empty. Clockwork grimaced. This would not be easy for Danny. Or Harry. Or anyone in Hogwarts. But mostly Danny. But the end result was good. All was as it should be. He picked up the thermos and opened a portal to Danny to deliver the message.

* * *

Danny - and every other person in Divination - jumped as a swirling green something opened.

"Clockwork?" gasped Danny, his ghost sense going off as he spoke.

"Clockwork?" said Harry. "Is this the ghost you said could see the future clearly?"

But Danny didn't answer. His gaze was fixed on a badly dented thermos in the ghost's hand. He tore his gaze away from it after a minute to meet Clockwork's eyes. "He escaped?" he asked, horrified.

Clockwork nodded. "I cannot tell you what happens, but I promise. All is as it should be." He nodded solemnly to Danny and turned, going back into the portal, leaving the thermos behind.

Danny stared. He stood and picked up the thermos, looking at it closer. If you looked at it carefully, you could see the imprint of Dan's face on the side. Seeing the distinct shape, he gasped and dropped the thermos.

"Who escaped?" asked Ron.

Danny looked at him. "Remember... my boggart?" he asked.

Ron and Harry nodded.

"He did."

They looked at each other, then met Danny's near-panicked eyes.

"All is as it should be." Danny muttered quietly to himself. "Clockwork promised. All is as it should be."

Trelawney spoke up. "You know this being?"

Danny looked up. "Which being? The one who came or the one who escaped?"

"The one Harry said could tell the future."

Danny nodded. "And probably know him better than any mortal, and most ghosts. Few come into contact with him. But he's always cryptic. I couldn't say I knew him well. And he can see the future without a hint of the fog that clouds the minds of mortals when it comes to fortune telling. He probably gets a good laugh out of it." he added.

Trelawney looked offended. "Divination is a fine art. No one can just see it through a looking glass."

Danny smirked. "Clockwork can." Than the smirk fell as he once more regarded the Thermos. "This... I can't believe it. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him again. I didn't think he would escape so soon."

Then, suddenly, class was over. No more questions could be asked and they had to separate out for the next class.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter, but I wanted to get _something _out there. Plus, I've now revealed the main villain! Muahahahaha! Yeah, Dan's in a lot of my stories, cause I like to use him... to terrify Danny... anyway, yeah. He's in most. Plus, I now can venture farther away from sticking closely to the main plotline! But I promise the title, 'Prisoner of Azkaban' will still apply. promise.**


	12. Strategical Talk

**I lost The Game, randomperson. I think that this has been a really odd exchange. SmileyFrozenWaffle13 says hi, she lost The Game too. **

**Meh. I got muddy in the field trip my school took today. D: Anyways, heres ANOTHER UPDATE! :D Yeah, I'm not as hyper as usual! Or at least I wasn't five seconds ago! BUT NOW I AM! :D Hahahahahaha! :D I'm HYPER NOW! Heeheeheeheeheehee...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Strategical Talk

**Harry's POV**

For the next... how many days? I lost count after it passed forty. Anyways, for however long, Danny was jumpy, more than he had been, even before. And that was saying something. His eyes literally flashed every time his breath fogged, for whatever reason. Apparently, this ghost was even above his archenemy in ghosts to avoid list.

He'd told his story in detail to... nobody. He was as vague as he had been with the retelling from after the boggart, simply because he didn't retell it after that. If anyone asked him to he would ignore them or change the subject.

Trying to turn my thoughts to lighter subjects, I almost smiled, remembering what Danny had told me after Divination. Not only could this Clockwork ghost see through time as clearly as through a looking glass, he literally saw it through a looking glass. A great green looking glass that showed time. Danny had even told me one of his more memorable lines.

'The Observants see time like their watching a parade, one thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might - or might not - take.'

That was a very wise line. I hadn't even heard it from Clockwork, and it would probably still echo in my mind forever.

Later that day, in the common room, we talked a little about the upcoming, inevitable battle. Namely, strategies.

"Dan is powerful. He's more powerful than Plasmius, and there are loads of ghosts that would ally themselves to him because of that power. They'll probably come here, he seems to always know where I am." Danny shuddered. I was worried.

"Ghosts only ally themselves to me as I am when they either like me, which rarely happens, or because the Ghost Zone is in danger. Honestly, the Ghost Zone would be in danger if they did not ally themselves to Dan, but whatever. That's not particularly relevant. Are there any spell that you think would affect ghosts?" Danny asked, talking quickly. I blinked.

"Anything should. Not intangible ghosts, but your kind... maybe."

"Right, then. I've got one Specter Deflector, modified to not hurt me or Danielle. Problem is it might not hurt Dan either, but hopefully Plasmius's ectosignature will have combined with mine to give him a completely different one."

I was confused. "Ectosignature?"

"Like a human's fingerprint. But it's much more complicated than that for ghosts. Each one is specific to one ghost, and one ghost only. The only exception is Danielle, but that's because she's my clone, so that doesn't really count. Each ectosignature gives us our ghost energy. It pulsates from our core, our life - afterlife - source thingy. Sort of like a heart for a ghost. Anyways, ectosignature is a ghost's unique power supply."

I nodded. "Okay, then." I still didn't completely get it, but whatever, I would figure it out soon enough.

"Anyway, maybe I could convince some of my ghostly friends to come help protect Hogwarts. Cujo would, and Wulf, and Dora could maybe send some knights... so could Frostbite... hm... I'll think on that, but we need to work with what we've already got for now. Any ideas?"

"Well, I was wondering about one ghost power you mentioned."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"Overshadowing. Could one of the Hogwarts ghosts do it?"

* * *

**Oh, hey, I just figured out what messes up my first person POV! I often refer to myself in the third person. In my head. So... yeah. That's why, but I've mostly fixed it now. Also, yeah, little update again, but still. Anyway, R&R please! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! YOU KNOW IT! :D**


	13. A Paranoid Day of Classes and A Message

**I lost The Game! **

**Okay, I really don't have a good excuse, except for the fact that this muse is not talking to me. Sorry!**

**On with it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

A Paranoid Day of Classes and a Message

Walking into Divination, I jumped at the sudden appearance of Trelawney. I settled ever so slightly when I saw that it was just her, but not completely. This earned me quite a few startled glances, but I couldn't settle down when my Ultimate Enemy was on the loose. I couldn't turn into him. Never.

Glancing over my shoulder again, I quickly turned back to my dream diary and my partner. We were supposed to talk to each other about our more recent dreams. I was in no mood to discuss my evil alternate future self any more than necessary. We talked a bit about his own dreams, which involved Professor Snape. By that, you may have figured out that my partner was Neville.

Exiting the classroom, I strained my ears to hear every little sound. This was probably unnecessary, as Dan made a lot of noise, but then again, he may attempt a sneak attack.

Next was DADA. We were doing something interesting, but I was a little distracted, obviously. Actually, it was interesting for everyone but me. I had told Professor Lupin all I know about my kind of ghost, because of the threat presented by Dan. He had decided to do a unit on it for the same reason. I listened absentmindedly, glancing around for a threat.

"You are all familiar with the ghosts of Hogwarts. There is also another type of ghost. Danny's type of ghost. Danny, if you please." We had discussed this earlier. In this lesson, I would be helping him by demonstrating certain common powers and also showing the class my ghost files. Taking my cue, I summoned the rings and changed without a word.

A few claps were the only reaction. I tensely glanced around yet again. Looking at my common ghost power list, Lupin said, as introduction,

"Danny has told you all about Dan, and that he has escaped. Danny knows more than anyone what a threat his kind of ghost presents. He is going to demonstrate so more common ghostly powers, and also explain some of the ghosts likely to ally themselves with Dan if he plans a large invasion."

"The first, and most common, of ghostly weapons is the ectoblast." Danny demonstrated a medium powered ectoblast. There were many murmurs of discomfort among the students - the blast looked like a rather large Killing curse.

I, noticing this, explained, "Don't worry, it's just an ectoblast. I know that wizards usually find this particular shade of green disturbing, it has no real significance in the Ghost Zone, mostly because even the Ghost Zone itself is that color. It's just the color of ectoplasm, the material ghosts are made of. Or at least it's the most common color, there are others. Plasmius' ecto energy was bright pink." I chuckled.

"Danny, moving on now. The next few are even more standard than ectoblasts - invisibility, intangibility, and flight."

I quickly flew a lap around the room, went intangible, passed through a table, went invisible, and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry jumped and spun around, and I reappeared, laughing.

"Next and last is ghost strength. There really isn't a good way to display this, but you know what to do, Danny."

I nodded, serious again, and flew over to pick up the wardrobe with one hand.

The lesson went on like that, with me giving descriptions of Spectra, Skulker, Desiree, the Box Ghost, the Fright Knight, and the Lunch Lady, among others.

In COMC, I was just back to being jumpy. Hagrid was still doing flobberworms, to the boredom of all involved.

In Potions, I was concentrating, but also tuning in to everything around me.

After the rest of the classes, I whirled around as he heard a sound, and Princess Dora flew toward him at top speed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were near me, and they jumped when I gasped.

"Sir Phantom!" she called, slightly panicked.

"Dora!" I called back, tensing in response to her panic. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She reached me and pulled to a halt. "Sir Phantom, an evil ghost who has your insignia has been gathering allies in the Ghost Zone, and it sounds like he plans to invade here!"

I gasped, "Dan!" and transformed. "Dora, follow me. We have to tell Dumbledore!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hurried toward Dumbledore's office, now that they knew that that was where Danny was going.

Dora explained on the way. "Dan, as you call him, is gaining allies, many. Mindless and sentient ghosts alike. He has many. Sir Phantom, I heard that he plans to strike here and wipe out this place. But, Sir Phantom, you seem to know him. Who is he?"

I tensed even more. "He's a ghost who never should have been." I replied cryptically. "And now, he never will be. He's not of this timeline."

Dora was confused, but we flew on in silence.

I phased through the door at top speed. Normally I would knock, but this was urgent. As such, I came upon Professor Dumbledore meeting with Professor McGonagall.

I blurted out everything Dora had told me, in a panic myself by now, and the professors' eyes widened. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"We must prepare the castle for a future seige." Professor Dumbledore said decisively, worried for the welfare of his students.

I nodded, still frantic. "And I have to check to see if the Hogwarts ghosts can overshadow people. They can't overshadow _me, _because that would hurt, and it isn't necessary. And my consciousness would be forced out of my body, which also isn't necessary." I said, speaking really fast.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Go. Talk to Sir Nicholas, he'll help."

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I said, going off to check to see if they could. Maybe I could get him to try to overshadow Ron...

**

* * *

Okay, semiproductive chapter. Um... right? Anyways, not my ultimate best, but still better than the last chapter. Admittedly a bit rushed, but I'm just glad to get an update out. Bye! R&R!**


	14. Overshadowing and Another Message

**I lost The Game! **

**Right, I think that this chapter is not my best. Scratch that, I know it isn't, because it's short. I think you'll like the next one though, it's...**

**No spoilers!**

**On with it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Overshadowing... and Another Message

Danny phased into a classroom with Sir Nicholas. Ron had come along, but, unfortunately, was fully aware of what was to happen, so Danny wouldn't get _quite _as much amusement as he otherwise would have. He would still get some if it worked, though...

"Sir Nicholas. You know the theory behind overshadowing, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do, Danny. Shall I do it now? Mr. Weasley knows what I'm doing, yes?"

"Yes, he does. Ready, Ron?" Ron nodded nervously. "Ready, Sir Nicholas?" Sir Nicholas nodded. "OK, then. Try it!"

Sir Nicholas floated into Ron. Ron gasped and his eyes turned gray.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Danny grinned. "Yeah, it did!" He laughed at hearing Sir Nicholas's voice come out of Ron's mouth.

Sir Nicholas, as Ron, smiled. "I suppose us Hogwarts ghosts will be helpful in the battle, then."

Danny thought for a moment. "Will there be any Death Eaters, though? They'd have to find Dan. Dan would never look for the help of humans. Perhaps... I don't know. You could overshadow some of the younger students, but that's kinda immoral. What do you think?"

Sir Nicholas thought for a moment. "Death Eaters may find him. It is useful to know, anyway. I shall go tell them." He floated out of Ron and went to track down the other ghosts.

Once Ron regained his bearings, he asked, "Did it work?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, it worked. It may or may not be helpful in the battle, but it will certainly be helpful sometime in the future. Eventually."

Ron smiled a little. "Good."

Danny grabbed his arm. "Let's go before we're missed." He said, hurrying to find Dora to see if she had found anything out.

Once he tracked her down, she looked panicked at the news she had received, but slightly relieved to see him.

"Sir Phantom, Dan has disclosed his day of attack. One of my soldiers overheard Skulker tell Walker." Her eyes were round with fear. "He plans to attack next week, on Wednesday."

Danny's eyes widened. "I gotta go tell Dumbledore!"

He flew off at his top speed, intangible, straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" He burst out. "Dan plans to attack next Wednesday!"

Dumbledore looked worried and rose.

"We must tell the Heads of House. They will tell the students. We must prepare more. Much more."

Danny sighed. "It'll never seem like enough, I suppose."

Dumbledore nodded. Later that day, the message had been delivered, and, as it was Wednesday, the students had a week to finish preparation with a renewed fervor, sometimes asking Danny how likely it was for a certain spell or other thing to work.

The day arrived, and Danny floated over the castle, Hogwarts ghosts behind him, and watched worriedly for the ghosts to arrive.

And arrive they did.

* * *

**Right, I, at this point, am prepared to admit this is not my best story ever. Yes, short chapter. **

**However, I like cliffies. They attract REVIEWS! I like REVIEWS! So REVIEW! Please? YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! Also, I have an idea for the overshadowing thing, but it's not the best, so if you have one, let me know.**

**One last thing. I have a poll thing on my profile. Do it please! I'm closing it... eh, let's say next week. Bye! R&R!**


	15. The Annual Battle of Good and Evil

**HI, here's CHAPTER FIFTEEN! Da battle scene! I hope this doesn't stink... well, on with it! Also, I've stopped doing first person. It confuses me when I read it, sometimes. And, apparently, when I write it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Annual Battle of Good and Evil

The allies, that is. They smiled almost excitedly. Good. Danny quickly explained exactly what was to happen.

Then, the other ghosts arrived. The bad ghosts. Led by Dan. They floated above Hogwarts, just floating there. Dan paused. Then he spoke.

"Danny, come out. I know you're there. Is the little weaker self afraid?"

Danny didn't take the bait. He cast a glance to each side, where the professors and most of the students were high up, ready to fire spells while the good ghosts led the bad ghosts down lower. Which full well might not work out, they supposed.

"You will turn into me, if you survive this. If not... I will still be around. I really must thank you for allowing me to do it all again... a second time."

And with that, they charged. The Hogwarts ghosts overshadowed some of the younger students, who were aware of what was to happen, and used their magic to cast spells at the evil ghosts.

Instead of going lower, like it was intended, the ghosts followed the traditional pattern of a ghost battle, going up, until Dan tackled Danny in midair and they careened into the ground. Apparently, the thick of the battle was magnetized toward them, so the battle followed them. Danny blasted Dan.

"I'll never become you!" he shouted.

"Of course you will, Danny. It's only a matter of time."

Frostbite battled with Walker, who, himself, was backed by his mindless police ghosts, while Frostbite was backed by his not-so-mindless yeti-like ghosts. They exchanged banter, mostly centered around rules.

On Danny's other side, Dora battled in her dragon form against a number of mindless ghosts.

Danny suddenly blasted Dan, who ended up in the castle, and flew after him. The battle transferred itself into the many intricate hallways of Hogwarts. Dora flew beside him, changing into human form as her dragon one wouldn't fit, and the rest pursued them.

Dan blasted Danny and he flew into a corner between two hallways, snapping his arm. He yelled in pain, but blasted Dan back. Dan replied by tackling him intangibly into the Entrance Hall, where the battle resumed. Danny froze Dan in a block of ice but he broke out. Just then, the students and professors arrived and the chaos grew.

Dumbledore cast a ghost binding spell at Dan, who dodged it and it hit Walker, putting the ghost warden out of commission.

"Isn't the annual good-versus-evil fight supposed to take place in June?" commented Danny, blasting Dan to the ground.

"I don't have that much patience. Why wait till June, when I can take you out now?" replied Dan, blasting Danny, who almost hit the wall, but instead went intangible, thereby going through the wall.

Here, the battle split a little. Skulker, Dan, and half the mindless ghosts went into the Great Hall, where Danny ended up, along with most of the professors, and the rest stayed in the Entrance Hall.

Professor McGonagall cast Stupefy at Skulker, who did not respond, due to him being in a suit. Or rather, he wouldn't have if she hadn't hit him in the eye - an impressive aim if Danny ever saw one - which had a line straight to the actual Skulker. Skulker was out.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and, strangely enough, Harry, all cast spells at Dan, focusing on him as the main target now. The rest of the ghosts had now moved to the Great Hall. They cast Stupefy, ghost binding spells, and Impedimenta randomly, helping to slow Dan down but not stopping him. Danny went above Dan and froze him again, causing him to fall a little before he broke out. By now, a large amount of ghosts had been taken out of commission, by being bound and sent back to the Ghost Zone courtesy of Wulf. Cujo was trampling some in his large form and carrying them to the portal, then throwing them into the Ghost Zone.

Sir Nicholas, in a random fourth year, was taking out quite a few ghosts himself. The Bloody Baron, in a sixth year, wasn't doing too bad either. The Grey Lady and the Fat Friar, in a pair of third years, were also hold their own. Dora was helping Myrtle, in a second year, so they were okay. Danny stopped making observations when Dan punched him, breaking a rib and sending him into the ground. He yelled again. Dan swooped down, picked Danny up in one hand, and threw him out the side of the wall, sending him through it intangibly. The others hurried after them, but by the time they got there, Danny was struggling to stand. Once he did, he glared at Dan, breathing heavily. He looked ready to use a last resort move. And so he was.

Danny planted his feet firmly into the ground and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had grown more powerful than Dan - right? He let the breath out in a Ghostly Wail, facing away from Hogwarts. Seeing this, before the Wail had been let out, Dan had taken a similar stance. They let out their Ghostly Wails at the same time, in a struggle for power.

Many just watched, stunned at the display of enormous power. Some ghosts were behind Danny, and they got hit with spillover from Dan's Wail. The rest, behind Dan, were caught in spillover from Danny's Wail. The rest of the ghosts - all but Dan - were now out of commission. Cujo, Dora, and most of Dora's and Frostbite's people were out, along with many students, who were unconscious. Professors Hagrid, Flitwick, Burbage, and Sprout were out.

The Wails struggled for power, each trying to overrule the other. Danny's slowly pushed forward, little by little, finally overpowering Dan's to his momentary surprise before he was blown back into a field. Danny flew after him, struggling to stay ghost and airborne. By the time he reached him, he was no longer able to stay ghost, but there was no need. Dan was unconscious. Danny struggled forward, struck by a sudden idea. He put the Specter Deflector around Dan's waist. He wasn't shocked, but just then he woke up.

He seemed to be struggling to move.

"I can't move!" he complained. "Or float!"

Danny smiled at this. Dan wouldn't get out of that anytime soon, then. Then, he fell unconscious.

* * *

He woke in the Hospital Wing, along with everyone else who passed out. Listening as Harry, who had somehow managed to retain consciousness the entire time, told him what happened after he passed out, learned that Dan was currently in the Entrance Hall, unable to move an inch.

He told Harry an idea that popped into his head as he listened to him say what had happened.

Harry nodded and smiled. That would work.

* * *

**Hey, people! I hope you liked this! You have to wait to see what I do with Dan, though... XD R&R! You know you want to! One chapter left! I'M SO CLOSE!**


	16. Back to Normal, Then

**HI, here's THE FINAL CHAPTER! I won't stall you. Read it NOW! XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Danny sighed. The rest of the school year was nothing out of the ordinary. BUT... Dan had been put away. Permanently. He was in the thermos again - a new one - in a cell in Azkaban. With a ghost shield around it. He didn't need food, so he was stuck that way for quite a while.

Life had gone back to relatively normal, once he had gotten back. The school year had been so boring, after that. Boring used as loosely as possible, of course, but even so... No major events. Except...

**Flashback**

_"Where's Scabbers!" shouted Ron angrily. He searched frantically for his pet rat while below the window, a large black dog abandoned the body of a rat, which was missing a finger on one paw._

**End Flashback**

Danny sighed. So Scabbers got killed. It didn't particularly affect him, but Ron mourned his rat for ages.

Then, his ghost sense went off. He went to go greet Dora, who had wanted to see him when he got back. She had wanted to know the fate of Dan, and looked interested when she found out.

He wasn't sure if he would go back next year. Probably not - his friends and family had been tired from the sheer number of ghost attacks, but were annoyed that he had never informed them of the true lengths he went to protect the town, what with him stopping eighty seven percent of them approximately before anyone but the people present and himself noticed.

Back to normal, then.

* * *

**Ugh... my ending stinks. I think so, anyway. Hope you like it, though. I'm going to try to post a new HP/DP story today. R&R, you know you want to! Bye!**


	17. STOP PIPA

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW  
Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not old enough to vote. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. That's tomorrow! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

POSTED JANUARY 23RD, 2012

STOP SOPA & PIPA NOW!


End file.
